


Matchmaking

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Series: Love Again [2]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko decides to play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "I'll Wait."

“So you think Wheeljack has a crush on Arcee?”, Miko asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I've noticed the way he's been looking at her lately. Arcee seems to steal glances at him from time to time to.”

"So it sounds like they like eachother, but haven't told eachother yet. Hmm, I wonder why?”

"I don't know. Jackie hadn't said anything to me about it.”

"Oh, I have an idea. Maybe we can help those two along” Miko said with a devious smile.

"Erm...I'm not so sure if that's a good idea, Miko. Maybe we should just leave them be.”

"Oh come on, Bulk. You wanna see your pals happy right? Trust me, I'm sure they'll thank us for it in the end.”

"I don't know about this...”

“Come on, I've got an idea.”, Miko said excitedly and ran to the next room.

“Miko, wait!”, Bulkhead called after her and followed.

Optimus entered the room as they went by and walked over to the console where Ratchet was working.

“Where are they off too?”, Optimus asked.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. “Oh, Miko was talking about trying to get Wheeljack and Arcee together.”

“Hmm, so even humans try to play matchmaker.”

“Heh. I remember when Jazz tried to do the same with us.”, Ratchet said.

Optimus put his arms around Ratchet. “I remember too”, he said with a mix of fondness and sadness remembering thier long dead friend.

“Even now I think he should have minded his own business”, Ratchet said as put one arm around one of the Prime's arms.

“We know he meant well, but like you said, if it's meant to happen, it will happen on own time”, Optimus said.

“Yes...” Ratchet refrained from adding that it was a shame that Jazz didn't live to see them actually get together.

“Still, hopefully Bulkhead can talk Miko out of whatever she's planning. We certainly wouldn't want them to cause Arcee more sparkache in the long run.”

Ratchet remembered when he heard Arcee's slip after Wheeljack had a close call with an Insecticon. He didn't know how the rest of her conversation with Wheeljack went since he excused himself from the medbay then. But whatever was going on with those two, he hope it work out mostly for Arced's sake.

“Hopefully Miko learns that Wheeljack and Arcee are the ones who decide where thier relationship will go”, Optimus said.

“Yes, though I thought Arcee would have better taste in mechs”, Ratchet added somewhat jokingly.

A rare small chuckle came out of the Prime. “Well, we can't always help who we end up loving.”

“Heh. Don't I know it”, Ratchet added.

Optimus knelt down to kiss Ratchet on the lip plates. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Ratchet remembered he still had some work to do. The medic pushec the Prime away.

"Eyipyipyip! You're distracting me. What did I say about distracting me?”

“Sorry, Old Friend. It must have slipped my mind.”

“Liar”

Optimus smiled. “I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you when you have down time.”

Optimus left the room and Ratchet went back to work with a smirk on his face.


End file.
